1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air fresheners. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vent stick air freshener.
2. Related Art
Various types of vent stick air fresheners have been proposed. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,687,038; 7,687,037; 8,147,761; 8,480,960; 8,460,609; 8,685,330; D594,954; D640,359; D650,892; D684,675. The development and improvement of air fresheners, and vent stick air fresheners, is an ongoing endeavor.